My Dark's Dark
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: You thought the yamies were evil and bad? What happens when they get darks of their own! R&R! No Flames! Rating may go up...
1. Welcomed Or Not

Lindsey: Sorry, I don't own Yu-gi-oh...

"_Yaaaammmmiiii_! Where'd you go?" Yugi called, looking around the house. Yami had magically disappered somehow, and Yugi wondered why. He was almost sure Yami had gone upstairs thought.A few minutes before Yami had left, there was a big crash and some screaming.  
"HOLY SH-" Yami yelled from upstairs.  
"Yami?!" Yugi shouted, running up the stairs. When Yugi opened Yami's bedroom door, he, too, screamed, just not as loud as Yami.  
"What's up!" someone who looked almost exactly like Yami, said. But this guy was a bit taller, the blonde in his hair seemed to stick out some more, and his hair was spikier and messier. And the outline of the spikes were dark dark green. Plus, his eyes had a green hue.  
"Who are you?!" Yugi asked, his voice squeaking slightly.  
"Yuko," the guy said.  
"WHY are you here?!" Yami asked. Yuko looked dumbfounded.  
"I'm you're yami, Pharaoh!" Yuko said. "Duh!" Yugi and Yami gave the new comer a weird look.  
"Well, you're going to have to leave and not come back," Yami said.  
"Aww, you're no fun," Yuko said sarcastically. "I at least wanna hang out with my purest part."  
"You're huh?" Yugi asked.  
"Gee you've got a lot to learn," Yuko said sadly. He then perked up. "Can I borrow the Puzzle?"  
"No!" Yugi and Yami said in unison.  
"Can I stay here?" Yuko asked.  
"Sure!" Yugi said happily. "Can he?" Yami shrugged.  
"I guess...It wouldn't be nice to not let him," he said, still unsure, though.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Doughnuts!

Marik was walking around the house as innocently as possible.(Which isn't very innocent)Malik had gone out to do stuff that aMalik does. Marik stopped in the kitchen to get something to eat when he was blinded by a bright, black, light. 'Last time I checked, the frigde didn't do that,' Marik thought, sheilding his eyes. Once he was able to see, he saw something that suprised him muchly. (I like that word! Muchlymuchlymuchly) What had cause the dark light was someone back two inches taller than Marik, not including the spiked, blonde, sticky uppy hair. But, instead of just sticking up, the tips folded over a little near the tops. (Sorta like Bakura's hair does near the top) He had weird, but cool, blueish purpley eyes.  
"What?!" the guy asked, who had found out Marik was staring at him.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I asked you _first._"  
"I asked you _second_."  
"No fair."  
"I know."  
"Who's here, Marik?" Malik's voice rang out. Malik had just gotten home and he had heard the 'I asked you' part. Malik walked into the kitchen and saw the newly arrived uninvited guest. "Wow..." Malik said. "Who are you?"  
"Who are you?" the guy asked.  
"I'm Malik and this is my yami, Marik," Malik said.  
"I'm Manik," the guy said.  
"Hey! All of our names sound almost the same!" Marik said.  
"So, you're my purest part," Manik said, looking at Malik.  
"What am I?" Malik asked, looking stupid. (Which isn't very hard! JK!)  
"I'm Marik's yami, so that would make you my purest part," Manik said.  
"HOLD THE PHONES!!" Marik shouted. "WHEN did YOU become MY yami, exactly?!"  
"Umm...Since I got here...I think?" Manik said, looking confused.  
"Can he stay, please?" Malik asked, doing the whole puppy dog eyes on Marik.  
"No...." Marik groaned. Malik did the pouty/puppy dog face and hugged Manik, still looking at Marik.  
"Please?" he asked. Marik groaned again and then mummbled a yes.  
"Yay!" Malik and Manik said in unison. They started talking.  
"I wonder what Bakura is doing?" Marik thought out loud, walking towards the phone.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Ryou was lying on the couch, reading a book when the same black light went off. Ryou jumped up, but fell backwards off the couch. Ryou peaked over the back when the light had ceased. Where the light had been now stood a tall teen with the same snowy/greyish white hair, but it stuck out farther than Bakura's. And it was really messy. He had greyish coloured eyes.  
"Anyone home?" the guy asked.  
"Eep!" Ryou said, jumping up and holding his book out like a weapon. The other teen walked over to Ryou and look down on him. He picked Ryou up by the collar and lifted him up a few inches off the ground.  
"HELP! BAKURA!!" Ryou screamed.  
"Where's-" the guy started, but, Bakura, hearing his light's screaming, ran from downstairs and saw the other guy.  
"Hey! Put him down!" Bakura ordered. The teen did as told and just dropped Ryou.  
"Hello, my light," the teen said to Bakura.  
"What?!" said a very confused Bakura.  
"W-w-ho are you?" Ryou squeaked out.  
"Basil," the teen said. "Don't call anything but that, my purest part." (I'm not putting purest half because there's three people in the triangle. What is the triangle? I'll tell ya later!) The phone rang. Ryou quickly ran over to it and picked it up.  
"H-h-hello?" he stuttered.  
"Hey Ry, it's Marik. Lemme talk to 'Kura," Marik said over the phone. Ryou looked over to Bakura and Basil who were currently trying to strangle each other.  
"Well, he's slightly busy at the momment," Ryou said.  
"Doing?"  
"Strangaling his yami..."  
"Yami, eh? Hey, I thinks I gots one too..." Ryou dropped the phone, shocked. 'Maybe all the yamies got yamies...' he thought. 'That made no sense...'  
"You don't say?" Bakura asked, reading Ryou's mind. Basil was currently shouting cuss words at Bakura. They had stopped trying to kill each other, also.  
"Basil! Stop! Please!" Ryou said, rubbing his forehead were he was getting a headache at.  
"Fine," Basil said, sighing. "I'd rather be destroying things with Yuko and Manik anyway." Bakura smiled a little.  
"I like destroying things," he said evilly. Basil smiled also. Just a little more evil.  
"Well then..You might not be as bad as I thought..." Basil said.  
"Where should we start?"  
"I don't know...I don't live here. Show me around, useless mortal!"  
"As a matter of fact, I'm NOT mortal."  
"Now you're really not as bad as I thought.." Ryou is now trying to find a way to disapper.  
"So, let's go on now," Bakura said. "Ryou, I'm going to be gone for awhile, 'Kay? Kay." With that, the two evil ones left poor Ryou all alone. The phone was beeping from being off the hook, so Ryou picked it up and put it back on the hook. He had a feeling this was going to be a _loooooonnnnggg_ day.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Lindsey Leila: (dodgeing tomatoes)  
Mysti: (To all people who would thrown tomateoes at any given chance) HEY! All of you who flame them will suffer! FHAHAHAHA!  
Moonshine: Plus, I'll kill you!  
Calypso: And I'll thrown deadly pills at you!  
People who hate Calypso: STUPID PILL POPPER!


	2. Green Jealousy

Yami and Yuko were currently staring/glaring at each other from opposite couches across from each other.  
"So..Where are you from?" Yugi asked happily, trying to break the tension between his yami and Yuko.  
"Egypt," Yuko said, not talking his eyes off Yami.  
"Ooookkkaaayyy," Yugi said, streaching the word out for a few seconds.  
"How have you been, Pharaoh?" Yuko asked Yami, with a bit of venom in his voice.  
"Fine. You?" Yami said, with the same tone.  
"Fine. How about you, my Pure?"  
"Umm...Good..I guess...Besides the part that you guys are acting like you hate each other," Yugi said, sitting down on the ground between them.  
"I'm going upstairs," Yami said, getting up. "Shall you come, Yugi?" Yami obviously didn't want Yugi around Yuko.  
"Okay," Yugi said, getting up. But Yuko pulled on Yugi's arm.  
"I'll be going out to see around the town," Yuko said. "Can you show me, Yugi?"  
"I gue-"  
"I'm going to be practing dueling. May I show you some technics, Yugi?" Yami said, slightly tugging Yugi away from Yuko.  
"Su-" Yugi started, but Yuko pulled him back.  
"I'm going to be going outside to admire the scenery. Want to come, Yugi?" Yuko asked. Yugi could almost see the sparks flying from Yuko and Yami.  
"Can you guys not fight..Please?" Yugi asked.  
"Whatever you say, my Pure," Yuko said.  
"Sure," Yami said. "But I'm still going upstairs." With that, Yami walked up the stairs and into his room. Of course, he didn't mean to slam the door...At least, not _that_ hard.  
"He's got problems, huh?" Yuko said, putting his arm on Yugi's shoulder.  
"No, he's really nice...Well, to me," Yugi said uneasily.  
"Only you?" Yuko asked, seeming awfully curious all of the sudden.  
"Me and my friends, acually," Yugi said, correcting himself.  
"Friends, eh?"  
"Yeah..There's Joey, Tea, Ryou, Malik, and Kaiba but he doesn't act like it." Yami stomped back down the stairs.  
"I'll be going to the store," he said.  
"Okay," Yuko said, shrugging.  
"Uh..I don't think we really need anything," Yugi said, giving his yami a confused look.  
"Well, I get anything we might need in the near furture," Yami said, glaring at Yuko. After that, he left the house without another word. The phone rang. Yugi walked over to it and picked it up.  
"Muto residents, Yugi speaking?"  
"Hi..It's...Ryou," a small voice said over the line.  
"Well, hi Ryou!" Yugi said.  
"HELLO!" Yuko shouted loud enough for Ryou to hear.  
"Who's that?" Ryou asked.  
"Umm...My yami's yami..."  
"He got one too?"  
"What do you mean by too? Did Bakura get one also?"  
"Yeah...He's name's Basil."  
"Yami's is Yuko."  
"You think Malik got one?"  
"Let's three way." Yugi called Malik three-way-style. (If you've never done that, it's when you can talk to two other people at once so three people can all have a converstaion)  
"Hello?" Malik said over the phone.  
"Hi, its Yugi," Yugi said.  
"And Ryou," Ryou added.  
"Oh, hi guys," Malik said.  
"Um..Out of curiousity, did you somehow get an unexpected person that looks like your yami in your house?" Yugi asked.  
"As a matter of fact, yes. His name's- MANIK! MARIK! STOP THAT"  
"Owww...I'm deaf..." Ryou groaned.  
"Sorry, guys, but I have to go. Manik and Marik are fighting again," Malik said.  
"It's okay," Yugi and Ryou said in unison. Malik hung up and after saying good-bye, Ryou and Yugi did after.  
Ryou was having so much fun fretting about what the heck Bakura and Basil were doing. Right then, someone knocked on the door. Well, more like pounded. Ryou carefully opened the door just to be thrown back by two running people. Ryou shut the door and saw Bakura chasing Basil around the house.  
"GET BACK HERE!!!" Bakura yelled.  
"NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER _**NEEEEEVVVVEEERRRR**_!" Basil shouted, running up the stairs.  
"Um...Guys?" Ryou asked, watching Basil jump onto the balcony-like railing at the top of the stairs.  
"Fraidy cat!" Bakura said from the ground, staring up at Basil.  
"Guys?" Ryou asked yet again. Basil jumped down from were he was at and fell on Bakura.  
"I win!" Basil said happily.  
"Get off me!" Bakura shouted.  
"GUYS!!" Ryou shouted, which suprised both of the two physcos.  
"Ye-ah?" Bakura asked. "You called?"  
"Can you pllleaaasseee stop fighting?" Ryou asked.  
"Maaayyybe," Bakura said.  
"Will I get the Ring?" Basil asked, trying to be innocent.  
"No," Ryou said. "Sorry."  
"IN YOU'RE DREAMS!!!" Bakura yelled. "THE RING IS MINE AND MIINNEE ONLYYYY!!" Bakura then looked over to Ryou. "And his. But I use it for cool things!" Basil pouted, but somehow got off Bakura and didn't kill him. 

"So, these friends of yours...who are they again?" Yuko asked curiosly.  
"Um...Why?" Yugi asked, noticing an evil glint in Yuko's emerald eyes.  
"I was just wondering..." Yuko said, sighing and sitting back on the couch.  
"Well, I have school tommorow, so maybe after I can introuduce them to you," Yugi said. Yuko smiled and look at the celing. Yugi smiled a tiny bit. The two didn't notice Yami in the far corner as a spirit. He _wasn't_ smiling. For some odd reason, Yami thought that Yuko was trying to get with Yugi.

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! And he was right!

Yami and Yugi still loved each other, but now that Yuko had been here for about twelve hours, Yuko had been trying to get Yugi. This upset Yami. Before the other two noticed him, Yami left and went back to what he was doing, which was sitting alone on a bench near a park.  
"Yami!" a voice called out. Yami gazed his crimson orbs up to see Malik running over with Manik.  
"Hello Malik..." Yami said, looking at Manik with confusion.  
"Yami, this is my yami's yami, Manik!" Malik said. "Woah..That's alot of 'yami' in one sentecne..."  
"Hi," Manik said.  
"So, you're yami got one too, eh?" Yami asked.  
"Yep!" Malik said, hugging Manik. Manik slowly turned blue.

"Well, so did I," Yami said, sounding a bit angery. Malik looked up and saw his Darkest Part purple. He gasped and realesed him.  
"Oh my Ra..." Manik gasped out.  
"Hey look mommy!" a random five year old boy said, pointing to the three. "They gots funny hair!"  
"I'll show you funny!" Manik shouted, growling at the kid. The mother of the boy smacked him with her purse before dragging the kid off.  
"So, what's your yami's name?" Malik asked, interested.  
"Yuko," Yami said in monotone.  
"I wonder if Bakura got a yami..." Malik said, his eyes glazing over. As if to awnser his question, a large crash was heard, followed by some screaming and two white hair people ran out of a nearby house, followed by another who didn't have as white of hair.  
"Hey, isn't that Ryou?" Yami asked, looking over at the three. Ryou had managed to jump behind something and Bakura was in the middle of climbing a tree.  
"Well, I guess that says it!" Malik said.  
"HEY BASIL!" Manik shouted. Basil looked over and saw Manik. He ran over.  
"Well, hi!" he said. He looked down at Malik. "Is _that_ your Other?"  
"No, he's my Purest," Manik said.  
"Really? Mines over...there...." Yami got up and walked away without saying anything.  
"Yami? Yami, where ya going?!" Malik called after him. Yami walked down the street with his head down until he found an alley he could go in without being bugged. He sat down on a crate and went back to his house in spirit.

Yuko had somehow gotten Yugi to sit by him and had his arm around him. They were both watching t.v., but Yuko seemed more interested in Yugi. And on the t.v. screen happened to be some horror movie. Everytime something that scared Yugi would come up, he would jump and Yuko would whisper something to him or hug him or so on. Yami was fumming. He wanted to go over to Yuko and smack him. And make him get away from his hikari. But how?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lindsey: OHOHOHOHOH! The jealously! Green jealously!  
Leila: Hey! What do you know! Yuko's eyes/hair is green!"  
Mysti: Wow...i never noticed that.  
Lindsey: Reveiw pllleaassse!


	3. Do You Care? Maybe

A few hours had gone by, and Bakura, Basil, and Ryou were all tired from running and screaming. Bakura was sprawled out on his bed, Basil was down stairs on the couch, sleeping, and Ryou was upstairs with Bakura.  
"Dang...Basil is going to die_ee_...." Bakura said, groaning.  
"Well, at least he hasn't tried to kill us!" Ryou said cheerfully.  
"Don't give me any ideas."  
"What?"  
"I did say Basil is going to die..."  
"Bakura, no." Bakura looked over at his hikari and saw the look that said, _'Try that and_ _suffer!'_ And Bakura knew that the suffering part wasn't going to be fun at all. He was probably going to make hium eat vegies for a week.  
"So, we should at least find out why he's here!" Bakura said, jumping from the bed. He was about to leave when Ryou piped up.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"The museum! Ishizu should know!" Bakura said.  
"Can I come? Beilive it or not, I want to know why he's here also."  
"Fine." Bakura quickly and quietly went down the stairs, trying not to wake up Basil. Ryou followed the suit. They both went out the door and to the museum.  
"So...Do you even think she's here?" Ryou asked. The rooms were competley empty, beisdes the stuff that was on display.  
"She should be," Bakura said. "And if she's not, we can find out ourselves." They walked around some more until they knew Ishizu wasn't there. Ryou sat down up against a wall and Bakura leaned against it.  
"We should go back," Ryou said.  
"Not until I find out why the freak is in my house!" Bakura said.  
"_Our_ house," Ryou corrected.  
"Whatever." Bakura looked around and he saw something that mad him do his evil smile. There was a door with tape over that said, _**'Do Not Enter.'**_ He walked towards it. Ryou saw this and jumped up.  
"Bakura! No!" he cried, running over to him.  
"Come on, what harm could it do?" Bakura asked, about to open the door. Ryou pulled his arm away.  
"What if it isn't what we're looking for? I mean, it could be something dangerous," Ryou said nervously.  
"Cool," Bakura said, not caring.  
"Bakura! Please! We could get in trouble and not be able to find out at all!" Ryou pleaded.  
"I could break in if we get kicked out."  
"Is that all you do? Break in and steal?"  
"Basically."  
"Why don't we just wait until someone can show us what it is?"  
"Now where's the fun in that?"  
"It's safe!" Bakura snorted.  
"You're never going to have any adventure in your life. You always stick with the safe side."  
"That's a _good_ thing! Let's go Bakura!" Bakura was getting slightly annoyed. Ryou was holding him back from something he wanted to do. And we all know that he doesn't like that. Bakura tried to pull away from Ryou, but he held on tight.  
"Ryou, come on! You said yourself that you wanted him gone!" Bakura said, the annoyense building up in his voice.  
"Yes, I did, but we could at least do it with knowledge of what we're doing!" Ryou said. "Please Bakura? Can we just go?" Bakura shoved Ryou away from him.  
"I'm tired of you holding what I want to do back!" Bakura shouted.  
"I was just trying to help..." Ryou mummbled, fear building up in his eyes while anger built up in Bakura's.  
"Well! You know what! You're not!" Bakura yelled. Ryou's eyes filled with tears.  
"Bakura, I'm sorry...I just don't want-" Ryou whispered, but Bakura cut him off again.  
"You don't know what you want to do, but I really don't care!" Bakura shouted. Ryou cringed.  
"Fine," Ryou whispered. Bakura noticed Ryou's tears.  
"Oh now you go and cry!" Bakura said, on the verge of shouting again. Bakura hadn't noticed it, but he had his hand raised as if to hit Ryou. "Stop acting like a baby and stop crying!" Instead, Ryou turn and ran from the museum...and Bakura. And he started sobbing while running home. He swung the door to the house open and slammed it behind him. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He fell down on his bed and sobbed some more. Basil peeked into the room slightly. He saw Ryou crying. He sighed mentally. He heard Ryou mummbling something. He listened closer. He caught: _'He doesn't care about me...Why_ _did I love him anyway?'_ Basil sighed mentally again. 'I'm _supposed_ to help my Purest Part, that's a rule, but how? I'm not good at this kind of stuff!' Basil thought. Basil slowly walked into the room. Ryou heard him and looked up. Ryou quickly dried his eyes.  
"Are you going to yell at me too?" Ryou asked, his voice slightly hoarse from crying.  
"No," Basil said. "Why would I..Yell at you?..." Basil was having trouble saying these. He wasn't a soft person. And he was new to this kind of stuff. He sat down beside Ryou.  
"It's just that Bakura was yelling at me...So I thought you would too..." Ryou said, gaining interest in the floor.  
"Who? Oh, the guy with the demon bunny hair," Basil said. "My other." Ryou laughed a little. Bakura's hair did sometimes look like rabbit ears near the top. Basil was the first to say the 'demon bunny' thing, but Ryou knew that many other people thought about that. Basil put his arm around Ryou. Ryou smiled. _'Maybe he's not that bad...'_ he thought. Someone stomped up the stairs and opened the door. A shocked Bakura stood in the doorway.  
"Get away from my Ryou!" Bakura shouted.  
"_Your_ Ryou?" Basil asked. "You yelled at him and hurt his feelings."  
"I..I didn't mean to!" Bakura said. Basil smirked and pulled Ryou closer. Bakura clenched his hands into fists. Basil put his head on top of Ryou's but didn't take his laughing eyes of Bakura.  
"Umm..." Ryou said quietly, as if to want to stop Basil.  
"Yes?" Basil whispered into Ryou's ear, making him shudder slightly.  
"Get away from him!" Bakura shouted, anger rising in his voice.  
"Why? He'd probably rather be with me than you," Basil said. "Since you don't care." Ryou didn't move or say anything. He was sort of paralyzed.  
"Oh...I don't think so," Bakura said, laughing a little.  
"Then why don't you ask him?" Basil asked in a challenging tone. Instead, Bakura grabbed Basil by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Ryou.  
"I don't have to," Bakura said. Ryou quickly got up from were he was sitting and ran out of the room and down the stairs, not wanting to get stuck in the mixture, even though it was about him.  
"So, is that sort of saying that you know everything?" Basil asked, not sounding at all afraid.  
"As a matter ouf fact, I know a lot more about my hikari than you do and will ever," Bakura said. The threw Basil onto the bed and stomped out of the room. Basil smirked. _'Wanna bet?'_ he thought. _'Soon, you will learn, Bakura. You will.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Lindsey: So it was an all Bakura/Ryou/Basil chap. I'm going to do that with the others too!  
Leila: No flaming! Wait..Never mind! If you flame, I'll track you down and ki- I mean, _talk_ with you...Ehehehehe.


	4. I win

"OH! OH! Can we go over here next!" a very happy/hyper Malik asked, pointing to a store.  
"Why?" Marik asked.  
"We have to show Manik the _whole_ town!" Malik said, if a sort of 'Duh!' tone in his voice.  
"That will take forever..." Marik groaned.  
"Oh well," Manik and Malik said in unison. They ran off towards the store, leaving Marik by himself...Again.  
"Curse that stupid Manik!" Marik said. _'I wanna go home,'_ he thought. Then, he realized that he didn't have the Rod with him. **'OH CRAP! I brought it out here!'** Marik thought, fretting around and searching for his lost item. Then, after he couldn't find it, he started cussing in English and Egyptain, really loud. Loud enough that people started staring at him. The same mother that wacked Manik early came over and smacked Marik with her purse.  
"OW! What do you carry in that! Bricks!" Marik shouted, holding his head.  
"No, just this long golden thingy I found," the mother said, pulling out the Rod.  
"Hey, that's mine!" Marik said.  
"Really? Well, it's mine now! It's so pretty..."  
"Hey, watch this," Marik said. He pulled the Rod away from the mom and put it in dagger form. The mom screamed. "HAHA!" Then he ran down the street, laughing like the completeinsane maniache was! After awhile, though, he had to stop because he was tired.  
"Shoot! I forgot about Malik!" Marik said. He then turned to go walked back to the store, but stopped. He looked down at the Rod and smiled. _"I love you..."_ he said, petting it. He used it to control one of the random people in the store so he could hear what his hikari and yami were saying.  
"...How did he get his hair up like that anyway?" Manik asked.  
"I don't know...Wait! Your hair is like that too!" Malik said, eating what looked like candy. Manik smiled down on Malik, but then noticed something.  
"Why is that guy over there staring at us?" Manik asked, pointing to Marik's mind controll guy.  
"Why are you staring at us!" Malik screamed.  
"Evil jerks!" Marik made the mind contorled guy say.  
"Hey, it's Marik!" Malik said. "Hi!" He waved to the contorl guy. But Marik had already taken the control off.  
"You freak," the guy said, kicking Malik.  
"Ow ow ow ow owie!" Malik said, holding his leg were the guy kicked him.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Manik shouted to the guy that was walking away. The guy flipped him off. Manik used all the cuss words in one sentence, and it acually made sense!  
"We should go back now," Malik said. They both headed home. Once they got there, Marik wasn't there.  
"Oh well," Malik said, shrugging. "He'll come home soon."  
"Ah man! I don't like him!" Manik said, kicking the near by wall.  
"Why not?" Malik asked.  
"He doesn't like me, so why not?"  
"Why doesn't he like you?"  
"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"  
"I do?"  
"...Yes. I think he doesn't like me is because I like you." Malik stood sort of stunned for about five seconds. "Well...Isn't that interesting," Malik said, kicking the ground lightly.  
"You're interesting," Manik said. Malik blushed lightly a mummbled a 'Thanks'. 'If I can just get him away from Marik,' Manik thought. 'He'd be mine...All I need is a plan'  
"So...What do you think about Marik? Like, what kind of guy do you think he is?" Manik asked.  
"He's..Nice, occasonally..." Malik said. "And, he can be funny...Oh, and he likes to kill things."  
"Kill things?" Manik said, finally getting an idea. "What makes you think he won't kill you if he goes crazy?" Malik gasped in shock.  
"He'd never do that!" he said. "Plus, he's already crazy! Why would you say that?"  
"Just curious," Manik said, starting to play with Malik's hair. "Your hair is really soft..."  
"Umm...Thanks?" Malik said, trying to fight the nervousness and blush. But, the redness over took his face and he blushed a dark red. Manik chuckled a little.  
"And you look really cute when you blush," he purred, making Malik smile and blush more. Manik eyes blue eyes started down at Malik. Malik gazed his lavendar ones up. Their eyes locked. Manik tried to fight of a mischiefious grin. Without knowing it, Malik had gotten himself backed up against a wall. Manik put his hands on the wall on either side of Malik. Malik gave him a confused look.  
"Something wrong?" Manik purred. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't say yes or no. Manik put his face down near Malik's so their eyes were level. Manik then let his grin spread across his face.  
"Um..." Malik whispered, but he didn't sound like he was protesting.  
"Yes?" Manik asked. But Malik never got to finish his question because Manik put their lips together. Malik was sort of shocked, but returned the kiss. Unfortunatly, Marik just decided to walk inside right then silently. He looked over to where his light and dark were at and his eyes got huge. Manik felt the disturbense in the atmosphere. He gazed his eyes over to Marik slightly, but didn't take his lips away from Malik. Manik smiled in his mind. _'I win,'_ he thought. Malik opened his eys and saw Marik. He pulled away.  
"Oh.._M-M-_Marik," he stuttered, blushing all over again. Marik glared at Manik.  
"Get away from him," Marik growled.  
"Why?" Manik asked, smiling devlishly and putting his arm around Malik's waist. Malik squeaked slightly when Manik pulled him towards himself. Marik pulled out the Rod.  
"Get away from him _now_!" Marik yelled. Manik nodded, but before walking away, he brushed his lips against Malik's again.  
"Jealous, aren't we?" Manik asked as he walked past Marik. Marik gave him a glare that would have shattered a mirror. Even if Manik was a mirror of him, too bad he didn't shatter. Marik looked over at Malik, who had his face in his hands.  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry," Malik murmured. "I...I don't know what came over me." Marik just shook his head and walked into his own, dark, room.  
"Stupid idiot," he mummbled to himself. "I'm going to have to kill him for trying to pull something on Malik." Marik laughed a little. "If that's the way he wants to play, I accept his challenge."

* * *

Mana: Dun dun duuuuuunnn! (insert dramatic lighting and thunder)  
Tyra: This is stupid...  
Mana: SHUT UP!  
Tyra: Whatever...  
Mana: Grr...Please...Review... 


	5. Planned

Mana: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! I DO own Basil, Yuko, and Manik, though! So...IN YOUR FACE SUERS!

* * *

Yami stomped all the way home. He swung open the door to the house and slammed it behind him. But when he looked around, no one was there. At least, that's what he thought. Yugi came down the stairs quietly. He snuck up behind Yami.  
"Hi!" he shouted slighty, hugging Yami from behind. Yami jumped.  
"Yugi," he said, sighing quietly and trying to make his heart stop pounding.  
"Did I scare you?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.  
"Of course not," Yami lied. Yugi laughed a little. Yami frowned slightly. "Is.._Yuko_..here?"  
"No, he left to go somewhere," Yugi said, realesing Yami.  
"Where?" Yami asked. Yugi thought for a few seconds.  
"He never said." Yami nodded. He looked up at the clock. It was about seven p.m. They both sat down on the couch at the same time.  
"Do you not like Yuko?" Yugi asked.  
"Of course I_..Like_ him," Yami lied. _'No, I don't,'_ he thought. Yugi frowned.  
"I heard that," he said. Yami mentaly slapped himself. "Why don't you like him?"  
"He just bugs me a little," Yami said.  
"How?"  
"...Nevermind." Yami got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"How does he bug you?" Yugi asked again, following him.  
"I said it was nothing.."  
"Plleeaasee tell me." Yami looked down and saw Yugi doing the puppy dog eyes anyone could fall in love with. Yami looked away, trying to resist, but it's just **too cute!**  
"Do I have to?" Yami whinned.  
"Yes!" Yugi said. Yami sighed.  
"Well...ah, how do I put this," Yami said, trying to keep it away as long as possible. He knew why he hated Yuko. He was trying to take Yugi away from him. The phone rang. Yami almost screamed **_'Thank you'_** at it. Yugi picked it up.  
"Hello?...Hello? Anyone there? Fine..." Yugi hung up the phone. "Hang up caller. I've got to...go do my homework." Yami nodded and watch Yugi bound up the stairs. Once he knew he was gone, he looked at the phone.  
_"You rule."  
_-  
Yugi went up into his bedroom. He plopped down onto his bed. He shook his head sadly. "How come he hates Yuko?" he asked himself. He wasn't expecting a awnser, but he got one.  
"Maybe it's just natural jealousy," a voice said from the shadows of the dark room. Yugi almost jumped through the ceiling. Yuko stepped out. "Sorry, did I scare you?"  
"Yes!" Yugi said.  
"I apologize," Yuko said, sitting next to Yugi.  
"Okay," Yugi said. "What do you mean by 'natural jealousy?"  
"Must I explain?" Yuko asked, chuckling slightly. "Isn't it obvious that I'm completely in love with you?" Yugi stared at Yuko in shock for a few seconds. Yuko smiled. "Sudden, I know..."  
"B-B-But...well..ah.." Yugi said, unable to find words. "What's that have to do with the jealousy stuff?"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Yuko said.  
"Secret?" Yuko put his finger over his lips.  
"I can't tell." Yugi mouth 'Oh' and then looked down. The phone rang again. Yugi picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Err..Hello...Is, ah, Yuko..there?" a voice stuttered.  
"One..Second." Yugi handed the phone to Yuko.  
"Hi?" Yuko said. "Oh, Basil, hey...Tonight? Now?" Yuko looked over at Yugi real quick. He turned his back to him and started whispering in the phone. "Where?...Okay...Bye."  
"What was that for?" Yugi asked.  
"I've..Got to go somewhere," Yuko said nervously. "I'll be back..Later." He rushed down the stairs. Yami saw him.  
"I thought you weren't here," Yami hissed.  
"I'm going out," Yuko said, and with that he left. He walked quickly down the street until he found a park. It was dark. He saw two people under a tree.  
"Yuko! Over here!" Manik called out. He rushed to the tree.  
"Hey," Basil said.  
"So, what are we doing?" Yuko asked.  
"Haven't we already told you?" Basil asked, sighing slightly and shaking his head.  
"Yes, but I'm just making sure"  
"Remember that room? The dark one, with the door?" Manik asked.  
"Yes."  
"We have to take the Pure's there, got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"And once we get there-"  
"I know the rest!" Yuko hissed.  
"And after that, it's sort of a 'We win' thing," Basil said, leaning up against the tree. Manik nodded.  
"No mercy," he said.  
"But what about the others?" Yuko asked.  
"They'll be too caught up with the Pure's to notice anything," Basil said, waving his hand slightly. "We'll take care of _them_ later."  
"Right," Manik said, grinning. "I'm glad my Other hates me."  
"Mine too," Basil said.  
"Tommorow, right?" Yuko asked.  
"When the sun sleeps," Manik said.  
"Exactly," Basil said. They all nodded.

* * *

Mana: NO! The Yami Yamies AREN'T going to turn into rapists!  
Lindsey: Sounds like it, but no.  
Leila: Review  
Moonshine: Please. 


	6. Fights

Mana: Thank you for all that reviewed! I feel so(sniffle) so loved! (wipes tear from eye) I want to thank-  
Bakura: GET OVER YOURSELF!  
Mana: I'm not done yet! Shaddup! Anyway, I'd like to thank BlackJackal, Marjon, Mattie Silver, hikari yami, whitefairy, Serena the Hikari of Love, My Seto, Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover, Evee1sh, CrazyMalikFangirl, and Sakina the fallen angel!  
Bakura: Are you done yet?  
Mana: No. So far, this story has the most reviews!  
Bakura: I'm doing the disclaimer now!  
Mana: So thank you all for-  
Bakura: Mana-the-authoress doesn't-  
Mana: Reading and reviewing! (gets carried off by Yami while still talking)  
Yami: Come on, Mana. Let's go get your medication.  
Bakura-own Yu-gi-oh and never will. Why? Becuase I'll kill her if she does. Then, I will own it...Is that even possible? Oh well... Story time!

* * *

Yuko dragged himself inside the house at two in the morning. He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked messier than usual. If that was even possible. He turned and plopped down onto the couch. Too bad it was already occupied.  
"Ouch!" Yugi cried.  
"Sorry!" Yuko said, jumping up. "Wait...What are you doing on the couch?"  
"I was waiting for you to get back," Yugi said, rubbing his eyes. Yuko gave him a weird look.  
"Why?" Yugi returned the weird look.  
"Well, I was worried. You were out late and I wanted to see when you got home," Yugi said.  
"How did you stay up that late?" Yugi motioned to the scattered Pepsi cans and candy wrappers.  
"Sugar and caffine," Yugi said. "I'm not allowed to have coffee. I get too hyper." _'And soda_ _and candy doesn't make you hyper?'_ Yuko thought. Yugi coughed slightly.  
"Staying up that late probably got you sick," Yuko pointed out. "And all of that junk food isn't too good for you either."  
"I'm fine," Yugi said, but then started sneezing and coughing. Yuko shook his head. He put his hand over Yugi's forehead.  
"You getting a fever," Yuko said. "You should go to bed."  
"I'm _fine_!" Yugi whinned.  
"No, you _aren't_," Yuko whinned back.  
"Yes I _am_!"  
"No you _aren't_! You have a fever and you're going to get worse if you don't go get some _rest_!"  
"_Fiiinnneee_." Yugi slowly got up and went up the stairs very very slowly. Once he had gotten into his room, Yuko plopped down onto the couch, sighing.  
"This makes things a whole lot eaiser," he said, smiling.  
"Makes what easier?" Yuko jumped. He looked over and saw Yami standing in the doorway of the living room. He hand't heard him come down. Yami was glaring at him.  
"I asked, _what makes what easier_?" Yami asked again.  
"Oh, nothing," Yuko said. "Just..certain things...Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
"...What question?"  
"Does my Pure and your Light really love you all that much? Has he ever told you or given you _any_ sign?"  
"Well...no..." Yuko laughed a little.  
"Figures." Yami glared at him and then stopped off, but didn't foget what he said.

* * *

Going back a few minutes.  
Basil opened the door and shut it behind him.  
"Why are you coming back so late?" Bakura asked, standing in the shadowy part of the house.  
"It's not late," Basil said, pointing at the clock. "It's early."  
"Whatever." Basil smirked. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "What were you doing out so..._early_?"  
"I was just hanging around with my friends."  
"How come I find that unsafe?"  
"Oh? You think having a little fun is unsafe? No wonder you don't have any friends.."  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"You're way too far on the safe side." Bakura felt an argument coming on. And Basil saw that fire in Bakura's eyes.  
"I'm not very safe, if you put it a certain way," Bakura hissed. Basil chuckled a little.  
"No wonder your hikari doesn't like you," Basil lied, but Bakura took it seriously. "You're too dangerous, then. _Since_ you said it yourself."  
"What do you mean he...doesn't like me?" Bakura asked, trying not to belive Basil. But he couldn't help it. And his voice said it all.  
"Didn't you see the look in his eyes a few days ago when you made him cry?" Basil asked.  
"I..I didn't see his eyes.."  
"Exactly. He didn't want to see you. You hurt him in a way that must of crushed his poor heart." Bakura felt a pang of guilt and hurt, but he wouldn't let Basil see that. Instead, he turned and stalked off to his room, thinking about what Basil had said.  
"I guess I'll have to ask him myself," Bakura whispered to himself. But then he thought for a few seconds. "Ryou would lie. He wouldn't want to tell me he didn't..._like_ me..." Bakura didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Ryou, but it was still early in the morning. And what would he say to Ryou?

* * *

Manik opened the door to the house. He was expecting it to be quiet, but it wasn't.  
"**_You're baaccckkk_**!" Malik screamed, hugging Manik.  
"Um..hi?" Manik said, confused. Manik looked over and saw Marik giving him the coldest glare ever. Manik smirked at him.  
"_Ithoughtyousaidyouwouldbebacklaternotthismorningthisearly!"_ Malik said really fast.  
"...What?"  
"_Butthat'sokaycauseyourbacknowsodoyouwantbreakfast?_"  
"All I caught in that was _'breakfast'_," Manik said.  
"Yeah! I'm making _**PANCAKES**_!" Malik said overly happy. "With chocoltae chips."  
"Right," Manik said. He looked over and saw Marik still glaring at him. "What's your problem?"  
"...You," Marik hissed. Manik fake gasped.  
"You acually talked to me! **Holy Ra**! _Someone_ tell the news people!" Manik said. He then proceeded to do the whole fake pass out onto the couch. Through the whole thing, Malik was laughing and almost crying. Marik gave Manik a looked that would have made a duck in Canada fall out of the sky and die. ton_(Somewhere else: Hey honey! Wanna have duck_ _tonight_? Hehe.) Malik hugged Marik.  
"Oh come on! He is funny!" Malik said.  
"No, he isn't," Marik said. "He's a stupid poser." Manik jumped up.  
"Poser?" he said, chuckling a bit. "I think you are the poser!" Malik, noticing the tension between the two, quickly walked up the stairs and into a room, shutting the door.  
"_How_ am I a poser?" Marik asked.  
"Don't think I don't know how you contorled the Pure. You did. And you forced him to be you."  
"..."  
"You're stund silence answers my question quiet throughly. I can't beilive he acually forgave you. I wouldn't. You forced him to do that aslo, huh?"  
"No! Why don't you just shut-up until you can get the facts straight!"  
"They are straight! Well...straighter than you, anyway."  
"Hey! Don't even go there! You're the one who kissed Malik."  
"Hm..You've got a point there. _I did_. Well, at least I can show him my love...Unlike you." Manik got up, smiling a small, but victorious smile. "I'm going to call Basil and Yuko later. We're going to go to the arcade or something. But for now, I'm going to get some sleep." Manik walked off into the room that Malik had let him borrow for now. Marik growled at him and then stomped off, feeling like he wanted to kill someone. Hopefully Manik. But, he couldn't do that right now. Unfortunatly. But, it would have been a good thing, for what he had planned wasn't exactly a wonderful...deed, I should put it.

* * *


	7. Why?

It was now about noon or around one. Yuko, Manik, and Basil had somehow talked their Pure's out of the house and to the arcade. Basil had 'rented' a car and they were driving to the aracde. They were listening to music on the way there, and most of them were singing with the song. (Don't own! The Blood Brothers do)  
"Those tire tracks zigzag your torso like a devil's self portait," Yuko sang.  
"The car accident," Basil and Manik sang in a really high voice. "The skin graft treatment, the flower baskets, the wincing relatives!"  
"You bid him farewell then got in your car. And that's the last thing that you can recal."  
"And when they pulled you out, you didn't no your name. Exploding semi truck blurred your face aflame!" Now Malik had joined into the song. Yugi was laughing at the way the sounded and Ryou was trying to tell them that the song wasn't exactly a good choice...Especially in a car. But they didn't listen. He had crossed his arms and was about to start to pout, when he noticed they weren't on the way to the arcade anymore.  
"Uhh...Basil? Were are we going?" Ryou asked. Basil and the others immidiatly fell silent. Yugi and Malik looked out the windows.  
"Yeah..I thought you said you knew the way to the arcade," Yugi said. "You turned at the wrong street."  
"It's.._ano_...A _diffrent_ arcade," Basil said, fumbling with words.  
"What's it called?" Malik asked.  
"Iiieeahh dun remeber," Manik said. "It was ahh...really long name..."  
"Oh," all three of the hikaries/pures said in unison. But Ryou still had a weird feeling about this. Yuko looked over and Basil and gave him an inquiering look. He nodded. After a few turns on the street. Before they knew it, they were in an alley.  
"Ahhhh...Where ARE we?" Malik asked. Yuko mummbled something really fast and quiet. A few strings of what look like Shadows flew out from nowhere(Or maybe the Shadow Realm. What's the diffrence?) And seemed to open an imaginary door. Not to mention, some blocked the front of the alley. The dark yamies got ot of the car and proceded to drag their respective Pure out.  
"Hey! What are you doing!" Yugi screamed.  
"Let me go! Manik!" Malik said, starting to struggle out of Manik's graps.  
"Stop trying to get away," Basil said, easily holding Ryou back. "No one can hear or see you."  
"Why are you doing this!" Ryou cried. Yugi started trying to get a mind link. Yuko, noticing this, grabbed the Puzzle from Yugi's neck.  
"Hey!" Yugi cried. Basil and Manik had taken the Items from their Pures also.  
"What the heck are you doing!" Malik screamed. But the three Darks ignored them and dragged them into the doors.  
-  
Yami was sitting on the couch, feeling bored out his mind. Yugi and Yuko had left, and he didn't feel like calling Bakura or Marik. Plus, they were probably out wrecking havoc in the town anyway. If Yami knew anything about the two others, you never put them in the same room and leave them alone. They will come up with some awful plan and try to kill you. Yami found that out the hard way. But his thoughts were intterupted by a wave of fear coming from his mind-link. (**Yami to hikari** _Hikari to Yami)_  
**Yugi! Are you alright?**

**Hello! You there?** Yami was now starting to fret. Yugi never ignored the mind-link calls, not matter what. He knew that Bakura and Marik's dark and hikaries had gone out too, so maybe they knew something. Yami rushed over to the phone and called Bakura.  
"What do you want?" Bakura asked over the phone.  
"You're social skills need work," Yami commented. "But that's not why I called you."  
"Why did you call me?"  
"I just go a trace of fear from the mind-link connection I have with Yugi, but he won't awnser me."  
"I just go one too_!(insert long silence here)_ Ra curse it! He's ignoring me again!"  
"No, he isn't! Somethings happened to them and we can't reach them."  
"But isn't that like...impossible or something?"  
"No! Now meet me at the park! Now!" And with that Yami slammed the phone down and took off out of the house. He and Bakura both got there at the same time. They started jogging down the street, not knowing where to go. Bakura started looking around.  
"If only Ryou hadn't taken the Ring!" he said to obsoulutley no one.  
"But then you wouldn't have known he was in trouble," Yami pointed out.  
"...Shaddup, smart a-"  
"What are you guys doing over here?" They both turned and saw Marik, leaning up against the wall.  
"Looking for our hikaries that seemed to be abducted by those crazy yami dark things," Bakura said.  
"Well, what do you know!" Marik said, clasping his hands together. "We're looking for the same thing!"  
"You..lost your hikari also?" Yami asked. Marik nodded. He turned to look another way, but then his eyes got huge.  
"Is it must me...or are there a mass of Shadows over there?" he asked, pointing to an alleyway.  
"Holy crap!" Bakura and Yami said in unison, but then glared at each other.  
"I guess whoever made them made them so no one would see them," Yami said, looking at the people who just passes the Shadows, not even noticing them.  
"That would means we can't get in," Marik said. Bakura growled and walked over to the Shadows.  
"There has to be a way!" he said, inspecting the Shadows. _'Because I can't let_ _Basil hurt_ _Ryou,'_ he thought. Marik and Yami joined him.  
-  
Basil, Yuko, and Manik had gotten Ryou, Yugi, and Malik into a dark room. They threw them down on the floor and had the door locked, even though no one would be able to get in anyway. The floor was stone and so was the walls. The room was empty besides some torches on the wall and some candles. It was dusty and the air was thick.  
"WHY did you bring us HERE!" Malik asked, completltly steamed.  
"For many, many reasons," Yuko said. He snapped his fingers and a dark whole of Shadows opened up. Inside was nothing but darkness and what sounded like howling winds. Basil, Manik, and Yuko still held the Millenium Items.  
"'Ey guys," Manik said, running his finger along the Rod. "I wonder what would happen if we threw these into the Shadow Realm?"  
"Only one way to find out!" Basil said.  
"Don't!" Ryou screamed. Yuko smiled evilly.  
"You wanna try to stop us?" he asked.  
"You'll pay for brining us here!" Yugi said acusingly. "Yami, Bakura, and Marik will kill you!"  
"We can't die," the three yami darks said in unison.  
"...They can still try," Malik said.  
"Hmm..Don't worry, once they see your dead, they won't be too worried about what happens to these," Manik said.  
"We aren't dead," Ryou said. But then he paled. "You aren't going to kill us...are you?"  
"Of course not," Basil said. He pulled out three small glass cups that had a dark red liquid in it, balancing them on his fingers. "Just going to make you seem dead and keep you that way forever." Malik smirked.  
"You're going to have to make us drink that, you know," he said. "And you can't catch us."  
"Wanna bet?" Manik asked, pulling out the Rod. "Don't think I don't know how to use this."  
"Or, if you don't go willingly, we can just dispose of your yamies to the Shadow Realm," Basil said.  
"Don't hurt them, please!" Ryou cried.  
"They didn't do anything to you," Yugi said. "Why do you want to do this so badly?"  
"You'll find out in the Shadow Realm," Yuko said. Somehow, the yami darks were able to get the red liquids down the throats of the hikaries.  
"Ow..my..head..." Yugi moaned.  
"Have..to stay...awake..." Malik whispered, but slowly fainted along with Yugi.  
"Bakura..." Ryou whispered. 'Don't think I'm gone,' he thought right before he too fainted.  
"Aren't they just melodramatic?" Yuko said. Suddenly, someone started pounding on the door.  
"Looks like they found a way in," Basil said.  
"Let's put on our act," Manik said. The three headed off to a backdoor and awaited the yamies to enter. 'It's only a small amount of time,' Yuko thought, grinning sadistacly. 


	8. Revenge Starts

Bakura had finally been able to bust down the door of the room.  
"Finally!" he cried out, running inside with Marik and Yami trailing after him.  
"Is it just me, or are there no lights on?" Marik asked. All of the torches and candles had been put out.  
"Anyone hooommmeee?" Bakura called out. Right then, the torches flickered on to revel the still dark room and three bodies laying on the ground.  
"Yugi!" Yami screamed(yes, screamed not shouted!) as he ran over to his hikari's body.  
"Oh my Ra!" Bakura said, falling beside Ryou. Marik also ran over to Malik.  
"Don't be dead!" he said frantically. Yami started sobbing after being unable to find a pulse. He didn't care if Marik and Bakura saw him crying.  
"I'll find who did this!" Yami cried. "And when I do, they'll suffer"  
"It's no use," Bakura whispered, standing up and looking down at Ryou's cold, still body. "Whoever did this left no trail of where they went."  
"I can't..beilive it..." Marik mummered. "We're too late..I guess..."The dark yamies made there enter. They came running through the back door.  
"Oh my Ra! What happened!" Yuko shouted, faking the whole shock-thing. Yami glared up at him.  
"Did you guys do this?" Basil asked. Bakura glared at him and Marik glared at Manik. Then, they all started having their own glaring contests.  
"I bet you all know perfectly well how this happened," Yami hissed.  
"We have not one part to do with anything," Manik said.  
"Then what was with all of the Shadows?" Bakura asked with amazing calmness. "The only one who could conjore them is if that person had the Millenium Item."  
"Well, maybe_ they_ did it," Yuko said. "And maybe the Shadows took their souls."  
"No," Yami said shaking his head. "They can only take one's soul when the holder castsanother's mind into the Shadow Realm...with a Millenium Item."  
"So you're blaming them being dead on us?" Basil asked. "Well, it should be your fault. Maybe it was suicide." He glanced over at Bakura. "Maybe it was because they felt uncared for."  
"I should kill you!" Bakura yelled.  
"Maybe it was because of secrets," Yuko said.  
"Well, for the time being, you should call their family members and friends," Manik said. "We must dispurse at the momment." And with that, the yami darks left, cackling in their minds.  
"He's right," Yami said. "We have to tell everyone." Sadness filled all of their hearts, but they wouldn't let it show. They lifted up the bodies of thier lights.  
"They left the car a few blocks down," Marik said. "If we put ourselves in Shadows, we can get to it." And with that, they slowly trugged out of the room and to the car. Yami got out his cell phone. Bakura was going to drive. Scary thing was, Yami didn't tell him to drive safley. And Bakura made no comment either. All he did was start up the car and started driving to Yami's house. Yami held his phone out in his hand, staring down at it.  
"I have no clue of what to say," he said.  
"Just call his friends and tell them the truth," Marik said. "Just tell them that he's dead."  
"I won't," Yami said after a long pause. "I know that those three are up to something." He then sat still for a long time. He closed his eyes and looked as if he was thinking hard.  
"Do you think he can still here us?" Marik asked.  
"Nope," Bakura said. "He's like...not even here..."  
"Stop the car!" Yami said suddenly. Bakura did as told and pulled over. Yami got out of the car, the other following. Yami started looking around, as if he was expecting something to pop out of nowhere. He then quickly jumped back into the car.  
"_**WHAT **_in the name of Ra are you doing!" Bakura asked.  
"Just get in," Yami commanded. "Sit down, shut-up and hold on!" They slowly got in.  
"Wait," Marik said nervously. "Why did you say..._hold on_?" As if to anwser his question, Yami started the car and floored it in reverse. Bakura and Marik almost flew off their seats because they didn't put the belts on.  
"**_WTF PHARAOH_**?" Bakura shouted, getting back into his seat.  
"I _said_ hold on," Yami murmured, and then spun the car around and starting driving back to the house. And during the spin, Bakura smashed up against the window and Marik smashed up against him. After a few more turns and more speeding, Yami stopped the car. Bakura looked sick and Marik swung open the door and fell on the ground.  
"_LAND_!" he screamed. "I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU, RA!" Yami got out of the car and ran inside. Bakura got out and dragged the still screaming Marik into the house.  
"Um..Pharaoh? Why exactly are we here?" Bakura asked.  
"I know you're in here!" Yami called out. Yuko stepped out with Basil and Manik behind him.  
"So you finally came back," Yuko said, sounding bored.  
"You will tell me what you did to Yugi and the others so then I can kill you!" Yami shouted. Yuko made _'tsk tsk'-ing_ noises.  
"Pharaoh, don't you know killing is bad?" he asked.  
"Then why did you kill them!" Marik asked.  
"We _didn't_," Basil said. "It was probably suicide." Bakura walked over and punched him square in the face, knocking him down.  
"I should kill you," he hissed. Basil smirked, covering his bleeding nose.  
"I'd like to see you try," Basil said. Bakura picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
"Bakura," Yami said warnly.  
"He doesn't have a bad idea," Yuko said. Manik and Marik were already wrestling and trying to kill each other on the floor.  
"I have a better," Yami said. "Give me the Puzzle and I'll show you."  
"I don't have the Puzzle," Yuko hissed.  
"Fine, then." The Sennen Eyes started burning on Yami's forehead. His eyes flashed revenge in a deadly way. "I have a diffrent way." 


	9. Lost

**_Elsewhere...  
_**Yugi blinked a few times. His head throbbed. 'Where..am..I?' he thought. He couldn't make out his surrondings. All he knew it was dark and shadowy. Almost like... Yugi shot up from where he was sitting. He quickly gazed around. He was alone.  
"H-H-Hello?" he chocked out. His voice was hoarse. After no one came, he got up. The air was thick and it was hard for him to breathe. He stumbled a few steps before he was able to walk properly. After wandering around aimlessly without knowing where he was at, he gave up and fell back down to the ground, starting to cry. "No one is here!" he screamed. "No one can save me.." Then his thoughts wandered to Ryou and Malik. Were they okay? Were they in the same position as him? Were they together? But then, he thought about Yami.  
"Is he going to save me? Does he even know were am I at? Wait...I don't even know where I'm at! I'm hopeless!" Yugi cried to himself.  
"No, you aren't," a soft female voice said.  
"Who's there?" Yugi asked, shooting up from where he was sitting and looking around. "Where are you?"  
"That isn't nessicary at the momment."  
"Yes it is! It's completely-"  
"Shhh...Yugi. Be silent and listen." Yugi stopped his questioning and listen to what this unseen girl had to say. "You are not in your normal world."  
**"I know that!"**  
"You're mind had been poisened and sent to the Shadow Realm."  
"How?"  
"Yugi, please, I'm trying to help you."  
"Sorry..."  
"But it is only temporary. If you can find what you desire the most."  
"I know that! I want to get back to my life!"  
"Are you sure? Did you give that any thought?" Yugi was getting impateint. This girl wasn't making any sense. And Yugi didn't like the fact that he was imprisioned in the Shadow Realm and this person was making him wait and think about how to get out. He wasn't enjoying this.  
"Of course I gave it thought! And how can I find the way out if I don't even know how to get out?" Yugi asked in an impainent tone.  
"Well, maybe that's not the anwser!" the girl said with the same tone.  
"...I'm confused."  
"Okay then...Think back a long time ago," the girl said. Yugi started thinking. "Not too long ago, but awhile. Before Kurai, Ryuu, and Tamasii had came."  
"Oka- Wait, who?"  
"...Just who I said. Before they came."  
"I know a Ryou, but who are the others?"  
"Not Ryou as in your friend. Ryuu spelt _R-Y-U-U._"  
"Oh...Who's he? And the other two, Kury and Tama-something." The girl sighed. She mummbled something inaudbile. "Can you come out now?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't want to!" the girl said.  
"Go!" a male voice said. "Now!"  
"But-"  
"Please?"  
"_Fiinnneee_." Adark light went off and a girl who looked about eighteen with shoulder length brown hair and warm green eyes stood. She had a one piece dress white that was slightly short.  
"Ehh...Who are you?" Yugi asked.  
"Nevermi-" the girl started, but the male voice interutpred her.  
"She's Mana and I'm Mahhado but that doesn't matter," he said. "Keep talking, Mana!" Mana rolled her emerald eyes.  
"Ooookaaaayyy master!" she said sarcastiaclly. "You know the three guys with spikey hair that's diffrent colours for all of them?"  
"You mean Yuko, Basil, and Manik?" Yugi said, thinking he was catching on now.  
"Yes! You got it!" Mana did a little dance and clapped a few times.  
"But Basil is Tamasii, Yuko is Ryuu, and Manik is Kurai," Mahhado said.  
"Why aren't you coming out?" Mana asked.  
"Because I don't want to." She slapped herself in the forhead. She mummbled something else.  
"Wait!" Yugi said suddenly. "Where's Malik and Ryou as in R-Y-O-U?"  
"They're fine," Mana said. "Come to think of it, they're probably half way back..."  
"How do I get back?" Yugi asked.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past twenty minutes! You have to think of what you desire most and the place you want to be with that thing!"  
"...You left the last part out last time."  
"Does it matter!"  
"She gets frustrated easy ever since we got here," Mahhado said. Mana looked up and glared.  
"Don't make me come _up_..._in_..._go_...**whatever**! There!" Mana shouted. Yugi started thinking. 'What do I desire most?' he thought. His eyes slowly glazed over. Then, it slowly went black... 

_Flashback  
"Yami! Look over there!" Yugi said, pointing to a sakura tree that seemed to be right under the sunset. "It's so pretty!"  
"Yes it is," Yami agreed. Yugi giggled a little and ran towards the tree. Before they knew it, they were sitting on the bench under it, right by each other. The blossoms fell around them slightly. Yugi sighed sadly.  
"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, staring at Yugi with concern.  
"No..well..yes," Yugi said, looking forward.  
"What?"  
"I...I don't..can't tell you."  
"You can tell me anything, aibou."  
"Well..ano..I, uh...Gee, how do I say this..."  
"Just say it. That's what I would do."  
"I-I-I-I...love...you."  
Flashback end_

Yugi woke up. Mana and Mahhado were still fighting. Yugi got up.  
"Okay! I know the anwser to my question!" he said, interupting them.  
"Oh?" Mana said. "What?"  
"Yami!" Yugi said.  
"Yes! You got it!" Mana said.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that?"  
"...It wouldn't work. Now, think of him and of the place you want to be right now. Lay down, close your eyes, and think hard." Yugi did as told. He closed his eys. 'I want to be with Yami...Where?' He kept thinking. Where would he want to be with Yami? 'I want to be with Yami in his arms...' A bright light blinded him. Well, it was supposed to be bright. It was bright to him because he had been in the Shadow Realm. Yugi sat up. He was in a car. Ryou and Malik were in it too. and they looked just as confused as him.  
"Did you have a weird dream about some girl talking-" Malik started, but Yugi nodded.  
"And it wasn't a dream," Yugi said. Ryou pointed over to the house.  
"I think they're in there," he said.  
"Let's go then!" Malik said, getting out of the car. They ran to the house.

* * *

Mana: Cliffie!  
Lindsey: YOU IDIOT!  
Mana: Yay I have a fan.  
Leila: I HATE CLIFFIES!  
Mana: Ohhh two!  
LL: Grrrr...Read and Reivew. Flames will be used to burn your stories. 


	10. On The Road

Mana: I just now notice that this fic went from a humour/humour, to a humor/romance, to a angst/romance. 0.0 Thanks for all who read. More thanks to all who review. Yami, do the disclaimer.  
Yami: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. Who, pray tell, on this sight does?

* * *

Yuko had Yami pinned down on the ground and waschoking him. Yami tried to kick him off, but he was too strong. The air slowly was slipping out of him. Basil had somehow gotten a hold of a knife and had Bakura up against a wall. He had already cut the side of his arm pretty good. Bakura wasn't looking too happy about this either. Manik and Marik were still wrestling, but Manik seemed to be winning. Marik was kicking and punching him repeativly, but Manik wouldn't stop. From the looks of it, the yamies weren't doing to well. But Yugi, Ryou, and Malik busted into the house. Everyone turned and looked over at the now-opened door.  
_**"WHAT THE HECK!"**_ Manik shouted, giving the three a weird look. Marik too his chance and flung him off and into a wall, knocking him out cold.  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, running over to them. He jumped onto Basil's back and tried to get the knife out of his hand.  
"Get off!" Basil shouted. Bakura grabbed the knife while Ryou had Basil's arm pinned down. Yugi had grabbed Yuko's shirt and was trying to pull him off of Yami, who had already passed out.  
_"RYUU!_ GET OFF OF YAMI!" Yugi screamed.  
"Uhhh...I'm right here?" Ryou said, pointing to himself.  
"Not you, Ryou, this Ryuu! R-Y-U-U! Ryuu!" Yugi said. Yuko wouldn't let go of Yami. Bakura walked over and yanked him off easily. Yugi kneeled by Yami, who's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Yugi, will you tell me the story about the bunny?" Yami asked, his speech slurred. (Ever seen the Yu-gi-oh movie? If you have, you know what I'm talking about)  
"You're alive!" Yugi said, hugging him. Yami blinked a few times, then noticed that Yugi wasn't dead.  
"Ugg...Mushyness," Basil and Bakura said in unison. then they glared at each other. Ryou, who stood beside Bakura, noticed that his yami's arm was bleeding.  
"Good Ra! Bakura!" Ryou said, grabbing his arm.  
"What?" Bakura asked. Yuko had somehow disappered from the group. Malik had gotten Manik to wake up somehow.  
"Where'd R-I mean, Yuko go?" he asked.  
"I never saw him leave," Malik said, looking around.  
"Great!" Basil said, throwing his hands into the air. "We have a missing physco on the run!"  
"Marik's right there," Bakura said, pointing to Marik with his arm that wasn't hurt. Ryou was currently attending to his yami's injury. Yami suddenly jumped up.  
"You people tried to kill us!" he said, pointing to Basil and Manik. They just blinked a few times.  
"It's not like it was our fault," Basil said, crossing his arms.  
_"Of course_ it's your fault!" Bakura said.  
"Are we going to play a blame game now?" Basil asked sarcastiaclly.  
"Well it _is_ your fault."  
"Is not."  
"Is too."  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"Not"  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"Ha!"  
"DANGIT!" Malik started laughing at Basil. Basil glared at him. Manik glared back.  
"We have to find Ryuu," Yugi said.  
**"I'M RIGHT HERE!"** Ryou shouted, crossing his arms.  
"Ryuu as in R-Y-U-U," Yugi said.  
"Who is this 'R-Y-U-U' guy you speak off?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed.  
"Well, when I-" Yugi was about to say, but, decided not. "Nevermind..."  
"Anyway!" Marik said, blinking. "We should go find Yuko. Who knows what he's up to."  
"And he has the Millenium Items," Ryou pointed out.  
"Thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious," Bakura said sarcastically.  
"Thank you for being so nice after I just got back," Ryou said, just as sarcastiaclly while crossing his arms. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Don't start with me! You will not win!"  
"Like you always win."  
"Yes."  
"Ha! I find that quiet funny! If I'm not wrong, you were the one who didn't win up against Yami those countless times. I think you call that _losing."_  
"Shut-up! I always win against _you_."  
"In what, may I ask?"  
"A lot of things."  
"Anything_ besides_ Duel Monsters?"  
"Yup."  
"What, pray tell, is it?"  
"This has to stay rated PG, so I won't say anything." Ryou's mouth fell open and he turned beet red. Yugi blinked a few times, Yami made a disgusted face, Marik, Manik, and Malik all started laughing and Basil glared at Bakura.  
"HA! That is GREAT!" Manik said between laughs.  
"Bakura, did you just admit that you have..er..other types of-" Marik started, but got smacked by Yami. He looked over at the pharaoh and saw a very, very, ticked off expression. His expression also read 'Say-anything-about-that-and-I-will-rip-you-limb-by-painful-limb-because-Yugi-doesn't-need-to-know-about-erm...that.'  
"Yami of mine," Ryou said suprisingly and scarily calm. "When we get home, I'm going to kill you, okay?"  
"Can I help?" Basil asked. "Please?"  
"Sure."  
"HEY!" Bakura said, putting his hands on his hips.  
"PEOPLE!" Yami shouted, making them stop fighting. "We have to find Yuko! Or...whatever you call him..."  
"He's right!" Yugi added. "He has the Millenium Items and we need them back"  
"And if we don't help?" Manik asked, looking down at his nails. "I just think that since we're on Yuko's side, that we shouldn't really be helping you."  
"What is he doing?" Malik asked. Manik and Basil only smirked.  
"They aren't going to help us," Marik pointed out. "We should just go."  
"Good idea," Bakura said.  
"See ya," Basil said, waving while smirkingThe hikaries and yamies left the house. It had started raining.  
"How come that always happens?" Bakura asked. "Whenever something bad happens, it rains."  
"Just come on," Yami said. "We should take the car and go look for Yuko."  
"I wanna drive!" Marik said.  
"Me too!" Bakura said.  
"Neither of you are driving," Yami said. "I want us all to stay in one piece."  
"But you're too short and the cops won't belive you if we get pulled over," Yugi said. "That's why I'm not saying anything."  
"I can't drive, Ishizu will kill me," Malik said. "She has a thing for finding these things out." Everyone turned and stared at Ryou.  
"What?" he asked, blinking.  
"Would you mind driving for us?" Yami asked. "Why?" Ryou asked in a whiney voice.  
"Because the others are pyscos or can't," Yami said.  
"Fiinneee..." Ryou said, sighing. He relucantly took the keys and they all pilled into the car. All of the hikaries sat in the front and the yamies sat in the back. Ryou slowly turned the car on. Bakura grinned evilly, he own little idea coming to his mind. Ryou slowly pulled out of their parked area. But soon, Bakura made them switch places with that weird mind-link-dodad. Ryou blinked a few times, now in the back seat were Bakura was at. Marik noticed this.  
"Why are you back here?" he asked.  
"Bakura switched," Ryou said.  
"That means..." Yami said, a ton of fear coming into his eyes. Bakura let out a insane cackle before flooring the peddle. All of them exept Bakura started screaming. Bakura was swearving and barely avoding everything.  
"Bakura! Bakura! TREE!" Ryou screamed, pointing ahead. "DON'T HIT THE TREE!"  
"STOP SCREAMING!" Bakura shouted swearving and almost making another car swerve off the road. "I know what I'm doing!"  
"Bakura, if I live, I'm going to kill you!" Yami yelled. Marik and Malik had changed from screaming to laughing histerically.  
"Stop the car please!" Yugi cried out.  
"No!" Bakura said, swearving again.  
"BAKURA!" Yami shouted.  
"WHAT!" Bakura asked, turning around to look at Yami. Yami paled.  
"EYES ON THE ROAD!" he screeched, pointing.  
"Wha-?" Bakura looked back at the road just to see saftey rail blocking off some sort of road end. 


	11. Lost again

Mana: I just got a Dark Paladin! I GOT A SPELLCASTER! I win! I'm so special! And its in Japanese! And it doesn't say 'Yu-gi-oh' or Konami on it! WOOOHOO! 

Ryou: The only thing Mana-the-authoress owns is her new card. And plus, she didn't make it, so she doesn't nessicarly own it.

Mana: (smiling while hugging card)

Bakura: Dark Necrofer is cooler. Dark Paladin sucks.

Mana: (still hugging card) (glares) Meanie.

* * *

They all screamed as they crashed through the rail and spun out of control. The car slowly tipped to one side, but then fell back normal. The car wasn't running anymore. They all blinked. Marik started cracking up, Yugi jumped out of the car screaming 'LAND!', Ryou jumped out and almost threw up, Malik was saying things like 'Let's do that again!', Yami was glaring daggers at Bakura who was blinking confusidly.  
"LLLLLAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDD!" Yugi screamed, getting on his knees and throwing his hands up in the air.  
"That was fun! Lets do that again!" Malik chanted.  
"Bakura," Yami said calmly. "I...will..._kill_ you..."  
"Hey, at least we're alive!" Bakura pointed out.  
"Barely."  
_**"LLLAAAANNNNDDD!"**_  
"Well, at least we're here."  
"Wait...Where's, exactly, ishere?" Yami got out and looked outside. Amazingly, it didn't look like a side of a road. It was more of a grassy, forest area. Not to mention, it had been night for some time. (A/N: Imagine Duelest Kingdom area...I think) He looked back and didn't see any remains of the rail. Instead, all he saw was Yugi running circles and Ryou sitting on the ground rocking back and forth. Marik and Malik had stopped laughing and gotten out of the car also, along with Bakura.  
"Dang Bakura," Malik said. "Where **did** you get us?"  
"Nevermind where," Yami said, still gazing around. "HOW did you gets us?"  
"Uhhh...I wonder if Yuko has anything to do with this," Bakura said. Yugi had calmed down and was now standing beside Yami. Ryou did the same with his yami.  
"Uh..Yami? Where are we?" Yugi asked.  
"Thats what we're trying to figure out," Marik said.  
"Oh great!" Ryou cried out, sounding very freaked out. "We're stuck somewhere we don't know how we got to, and where we are at, and we are alone! Oh man! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"  
"At least we are alone," Bakura pointed out cheerfully.  
"Thats nice," Yami said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Now I'm stuck with the tomb robber and tomb keeper's yami...How fun."  
"Not to mention the hikaries," Marik pointed out.  
"We're doomed!" Ryou cried. "Doomed I say! DOOMED!"  
"Maybe we should split up and walk around and look for some sort of shelter," Yugi suggested. "And if we don't, we can camp out or something"  
"Okay, I guess that's a good idea," Yami said. "I guess we could go yamies with their hikaries."  
"Or all of the yamies in one group and all of the hikaries in the other," Malik pointed out.  
"I'm NOT staying with him!" Yami, Bakura, and Marik all said in unison, pointing to each other.  
"I guess the Great Bakura can't take a little challenge," Ryou said, shaking his head.  
"Challenge?" Bakura said, blinking. "If it's a challenge, then fine."  
"And when we meet up, you all better still be alive!" Yugi said, shooting Yami a warning look.  
"Wait! Who ever said-" Yami started, but Yugi was already doing his puppy dogs eyes.  
"Pwease?" Yugi asked.  
"No! The eyes! Must...resit..."  
"Pwease? For mwe?"  
"FINE!"  
"Okay," Malik said. "We should go now." They all spilt up into their little groups and walked off. _**(A/N: Muhahaha!)**_

**With Hikaries**

The hikaries walked as a group through the dark forest.  
"Is it just me, or is this just like some sort of horror movie?" Malik asked, looking around. "They all split up in a forest, keep on walking, and then soon they all hear an ear-piercing scream. They run back to the sound and there is a mangled corpse of someone! And it's someone they knew! Before they know it, they are all dead-"  
"Malik," Ryou said calmly, looking at Yugi, who's eyes were huge with fear. "I don't think we are dead, and I don't think the others are either. And plus there is no one screaming."  
"...So?" Malik asked, crossing his arms. "Thats what they all say and then BANG! Death!"  
"Really? How many horror movies have you seen?" (A/N: Don't own movies)  
"Well, for starters, The Blair Witch Project, The Ring, The Ring Two, The Grudge..."  
"I don't like scary movies," Yugi squeaked. "And I don't like scary forest, or scary noises, or scary dead people, or scary shadows LIKE THAT ONE RIGHT THERE!"  
"Yugi," Malik said, walking over to the 'scary shadow'. "It's just a big huge leaf. Nothing scary ab-" He paused and looked at the leaf. It looked like one of the people made in 'The Blair Witch Project'. For those who haven't seen it, it looks like a stick figure person made out of leaves, twigs, the works.  
"Now that's just creepy," Ryou said, sounding scared.  
"Well, good thing its just us in this forest!" Malik said, trying to sound cheerful, but that didn't work too well.  
"And the others," Yugi pointed out. "Can we keep going?"  
"Sure," Malik said. They contiued walking on, still terrorfied though.

**_With Yamies_**

"Ha, they're all scared out of their wits," Marik said, laughing slighly.  
"You know, we're supposed to be focusing on the places around us so we can find somewhere to stay," Yami said, sounding annoyed. "Not on how they're scared."  
"Aww, Yami is just worried abowt his wittle hikari," Bakura said with the baby talk.  
"And like you aren't?"  
"Of course not."  
"You liiieeee."  
"You lie."  
"Nu-uh."  
"Yeah-huh." Marik sweatdropped as he watched the two fight. He looked around in the darkness. A small light caught his eyes.  
"Guys?" he said, blinking.  
"YEAH HUH!"  
"NU-UH!"  
"Guuuuyyyys?"  
"YEAH HUH!"  
"NU-UH!"  
**"GUYS!"  
**"WHAT!" Marik pointed over to where he saw the light. Bakura and Yami both looked over at it.  
"I wonder what that is?" Yami thought out loud, walking towards it. Bakura and Marik followed. Yami croutched down where the light was.  
"Its a dropped flashlight," Yami said, holding it up.  
"Thats nice," Bakura said sarcastically, looking away. "I'm tired, can we find somewhere to sleep?"  
"Fine with me," Marik said, sitting down up against a tree. "This day has been way too long." Bakura sat down on the other side of the tree, and Yami sat between the two. They slowly fell asleep. But no one ever said they weren't scared.

**With Hikaries**

"Guys?" Yugi said. "I'm getting really tired. Can we take a little break?"  
"No way am I not moving," Malik said, shaking with head. "Theres things out here, I know it..."  
"Yes, our yamies and us," Ryou pointed out. "If we don't get any sleep, then we'll be exhastued in the morning...and won't be able to defend ourselves if something bad does happen."  
"...Fine. Where are we sleeping?"  
"Uhh..." They looked around curiously. There seemed to be nothing to sleep in or near.  
"I guess we can just sit down and go to sleep," Yugi suggested. So, they did so. They were all terrified out of their mind, so it took about a half an hour for them to fall asleep.

* * *

Mana: BLAH BLAH BLAH! YADDA YADDA YADDA! FUDGE FUDGE FUDGE! CCCCOOOONNNFFFFUUUUUSSSSEEEDDD PPPPIIINNNAAAPPPLLLEEE! 

Amana: She's finallly lost it. Seriously people, the Authoress is insane! NOT JOKING!

Mana: She's right. I am insane. Not in a good way, not in a bad. Just...Insane and crazy. (Hey, a new fic Idea!)


	12. Off Yonder

Mana: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't be typing and saythat I didn't, would I?

* * *

The sun was up, but they sky seemed to stay a dark gray colour. Bakura had gotten up into the tree and sat there, waiting and looking around attentfully. When he looked down, he thought he saw Yuko. So, thinking it was said person, he jumped down on top of him.  
"HAHA! I got you!" Bakura shouted.  
"Tomb robber! GET OFF ME!" Yami shouted. Bakura blinked a few times before getting off the pharaoh. "Why did you do that!"  
"I thought you were Yuko," Bakura said, getting a weird look from Yami. "You both look the same, okay!"  
"Right," Yami said slowly. Something moved in the bushes. "What's that?"  
"I dunno." It moved again. Now, the two yamies were freaked out. "BOO!" Marik shouted, jumping out of the bushes. Bakura and Yami screamed and jumped on each other, but then noticed it was Marik.  
"Why the heck did you do that!" Bakura shouted. Marik started laughing at the other two yamies. They both blinked and then pushed each other away.  
"Baka," Yami mummbled.  
"You guys are so easy to scare," Marik said.  
"I would kill you, but we have to find Yuko," Bakura said. "But afterwards, you're dead." Marik stuck his tongue out at Bakura in a teasing way. Bakura grabbed it and yanked.  
"Ow! Wet wgo!" Marik tried screaming.  
"Fine," Bakura said, pushing Marik back.  
"My tonguew is numb," Marik said, blinking.  
"Stop fooling around, guys," Yami said, putting his hand on his hips while glaring at the other two. "We have to go-" The pharaoh was interupted by a few very inhuman screeches. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik ran past them, smoke billowing from their feet. All of the yamies blinked a few times.  
"Uhh..." Bakura said.  
"Man, they run fast," Marik said, looking at were the hikaries had been running.  
"WAIT!" Yami shouted, chasing after them. "WERE ARE YOU GOING!"  
"AWAY!" Yugi shouted back.  
"What could they be running from?" Marik asked, blinking. A loud honking came from behind them. They both turned and saw the car zooming at them, full speed. But, the scary thing was that there was no one driving the car. Bakura and Marik both screamed and ran after the others.  
"POSSESED CAR!" Bakura yelled. Yami looked back and his eyes got huge. That made him run faster. When he looked back, he saw that the hikaries had stopped. He caught up.  
"Why did you stop?" he asked, panting.  
"Cliff," Malik said, pointing down. Indeed, there was a cliff. And below it was an ocean with rocks and all.  
"Thats not safe," Yami said, looking back. "We have to jump."  
"Are you crazy!" Ryou screeched. "Its like...a fiffty foot fall..."  
"More than that," Yugi pointed out. Sweatdrop.  
"Umm...What are we going to do?" Malik asked, looking around.  
"LOOK OUT!" Marik shouted. They all collided, knocking each other off the cliff. The car zoomed over them. They all screamed as they fell before plummiting into the water. The car made a huge splash as it fell a few feet away from them. They all came sputtering to the top of the water.  
"Oh Ra that was scary..." Malik said.  
"You could have told us there was a cliff!" Bakura said, crossing his arms. Yami dunked Bakura underwater.  
"Guys?" Yugi asked, looking around. "Where are we supposed to go?" The hikaries and yamies all looked around. There was no land to be seen, even the cliff was gone.  
**"Okay, someone is pulling a Noa on us!**" Yami said, looking around.  
"I don't think we're in a game," Yugi said. "If we were, wouldn't we have a clue or something?" Bakura and Ryou just blinked a few times. (A/N: Remember, they weren't there...Sadly. ;;)  
"We have to find somewhere to go!" Ryou said, shivering. "This water is really cold..."  
"There is no where _to go_," Malik pointed out, shivering also.  
"Thank you for being so optimistic," Yugi said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome."  
"Baka..." There was a long akward silence besides everyone's teeth chattering and them shivering. As if to anwser all of their hopes, a small island was seen on the horizon a little whiles away. They all looked over at it with dumb looks on their faces.  
"Whoever is playing this game on us is really mean," Yami said.  
"Oh well, as long as we live," Bakura said, starting to swim towards it, the other two yamies following.  
"...Aren't they already dead?" Yugi asked.  
"Yup," Malik said, nodding.  
"Lets just _goooo_..." Ryou said, starting to swim after them. After a long time of swimming, they made it to the island. Everyone was freezing, not to mention the sun was setting, making it colder. They were all exghausted.  
"...I wouldn't mind if I feel asleep right...here," Malik said, drawing a little X in the sand.  
"Sleep...good..." Yugi mummbled.  
"We should find somewhere to stay, though," Yami pointed out getting up. Ryou, amazinly, had already fallen asleep. (A/N: I do that. I'm tired. I lay down. I'm out)  
"Should we split up again?" Bakura asked. "This time with people we don't want to kill!"  
"Sure," Marik said. "Yamies with their hikaries?"  
"Yeah," Yami said, nodding. They all got up, exept Ryou who Bakura picked up. "So...What disaster is going to bring us together this time?" Malik asked sarcastiaclly. Yami would have shoved him, but he was too tired. Instead, they all split up. Dark green eyes flashed, watching them.  
"We got them now," the voice murmured into a walkie talkie.

* * *

Mana: I know, you all hate me.

Imani: But you were just boasting this morning about how everyone loved you!

Amana: But people aren't trying to kill her in those stories! Review please!


	13. Bloopers for chaps 15

Mana: SO I make a lot of mess ups, and so do the yugioh cast...Whats more fun the making fun of it! n.n I don't own yugioh.

* * *

Bloopers for Chapters 1 to 5 

Yugi: (walks up stairs) (bright blinding light goes off) O.O

Pegasus: BOO!

Yugi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

Pegasus: (blinks)

Mana: YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY! (bashes Pegasus with baseball bat) (pauses) At least...I don't think you are.

* * *

Marik: (walks into ktichen) (bright dark light goes off) (falls on knees) I'M SO SORRY RA! **(sob sob sob)**

Mana: (blinks) (grabs microphone and turn it really deep) What did you do, Marik?

Marik: (blinks) Uhhh...Don't you know?

Mana: O.OUUU (whispers) _How thick is this guy?_

Marik: (walks over to microphone) GASP! MANA!

Mana: I can explain! Seriously!

Marik: I never knew you were Ra! (glomps) n.n I know a god!

Mana: O.o

* * *

Ryou: (sitting on couch reading) (light goes off) GASP! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SOUL! (goes to run but trips and hits camera crew who get smashed by camera stuff)

Mana: You're such a klutz...

Ryou: Runs in the buddy system. (read my profile about me)

Mana: (pouts) Thats mean...you meanie.

* * *

Yuko and Yami: (glaring staring at each other)

Yugi: (blinkings)

Yuko: (in really weird voice, kinda like he's going to say a trick question) Hey Yami?

Yami: What?

Yuko: Are you...afraid of butterflies?

Yami: HOW DID YOU KNOW? (sob sob, tear tear)

Yugi: O.O

Yuko: O.O

Mana: O.O

* * *

Yugi: (picks up the phone) Muto Residents, Yugi speaking?

Bakura: I know what you did last summer!

Yugi: Shut up, Ryou, I know its you.

Bakura: (gasp) >:( THIS IS BAKURA, THANK YOU!

Yugi: (deaf) Ow...

Bakura: THERE IS MUCH DIFFRENCE BETWEEN ME AND RYOU YOU (insert lots of cuss words in here)

Mana: Lets keep it Teen, people! And Bakura! SHADDUP!

Bakura: n.n I've had my momment.

* * *

Malik, Yugi, and Ryou: (on the phone with each other)

Yugi: Um..Out of curiousity, did you somehow get an unexpected person that looks like your yami in your house?

Malik: As a matter of fact, yes. He's name is- MANIK! MARIK! STOP THAT!

Yugi: What exactly are they doing? ;)

Ryou:...Pervert.

Yugi: n.n And proud.

Malik: You guys just messed up the whole scene!

Mana: (picks up phone so they are all on the same line) Start over!

* * *

Bakura and Ryou: (running as fast as they can from Basil)

Basil: (laughs insanly) (pulls flamerthrower out of pocket)

Bakura and Ryou: (in a tree now)

Bakura: O.O Holy shizerbums! (my word! take I...sue. I think)

Ryou: We're all gonna die...

Mana: (chasing Basil) PUT THAT DOWN!

Basil: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Basil: (puts arm around Ryou)

Ryou: (glares)

Bakura: (opens door) O.O Am I...interupting something?

Ryou: (bites Basil..hard...Hard enough to draw blood)

Basil: ACK! OW OW OW OWOW!

Mana: No abuse! And Bakura! Don't switch places with Ryou anymore! Ryou, same for you!

Ryou, who is acually Bakura: n.n

Bakura, who is acually Ryou: n.n

* * *

Marik's Mind control guy: (stares at Malik and Manik)

Malik:...He's staring at us.

Manik: Yeah...

MMCG: (starts doing the Hokey Pokey, 'cause its really what its all about)

Manik and Malik: O.OUUUU

Mana: (giggle) Cut!

* * *

Manik: (has Malik up against the wall)

Malik: HELP! HELP! RRRAAAAPPPPEEEE!

Manik: O.OUUU

Mana: o.o

* * *

Yami: (comes inside late at night)

Yugi: (comes down stairs and hugs Yami from behind)

Yami: (scared) AAAAHHHHHHH! THE ATTACKER! (passes out)

Yugi: o.OUU

* * *

Yuko: So, what are we doing tonight?

Basil: Haven't we aleady told you?

Yuko: Yup.

Manik: Remember that room? The dark one, with the door?

Yuko: Uhhh...No.

Basil:...You don't.

Yuko: (shakes head and smiles stupidfly) Nope. n.n

Manik and Basil: (swap weird looks)

Mana: Yuko! Stop playing stupid!

Manik: He doesn't have to play stupid.

Basil: He is stupid.

Yuko: AND PROUD! n.n n.n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n See? Those are my little happy friends!

Basil, Manik, Mana: O.oUUUU Theres something terrible wrong with him.

* * *

Amana: MORE TO COME!

Imani: (blows kazoo) WOOT WOOT!

Mana: I was one writers block...I needed to do something!


End file.
